nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Meaty
Mr. Meaty is a Nickelodeon television show, featuring oddly-shaped puppets at a Mr. Meaty restaurant in a mall called Scaunchburo Mall. The show began as shorts, featured between Nickelodeon shows, and on December 30, 2005, a 15 minute pilot was shown. On September 22, 2006, the series will premiere with a 30 minute episode. The shorts can be found on iTunes and TurboNick. Characters Josh Redgrove is the 16-year-old cashier and the smarter of the two Mr. Meaty employees. Josh is into dating and girls and is often seen hitting on his female customers. He also enjoys making movies, indie-punk, and acting cool. His ambition is to become a filmmaker/rock star. On his job application, he mentions that he enjoys buttering bread and fixing holes. Parker Dinkleman is 15, and works as the frycook at Mr. Meaty. Dim witted and hygenically challenged, Parker enjoys making movies with his friend Josh and cooking foods. Unfortunately, his gross habits, including flatulence and other bodily noises, scare away girls that Josh is talking to, and for this reason, Parker can be considered Josh's foil. His special skills that he wrote on his job application were "Nunchucks and stopping kids from running". Parker was a member of the Bear Cub Scouts. Brittany: Parker's love interest . The Goth Girl: Josh's love interest . Ashley Steinberg: the girl who almost gives Josh her cell phone number until he farts Chip 2.6: the model employee 2.6, "...it has all the food prep gadgets we could cram into it's pleasing polyurethane rubber skin and a customer service software that would put C-3PO himself to shame." Sky: A girl who gave Josh her phone number after he farted in front of his date. She then farted in front of Josh. He was so disgusted that he gave the phone number to Parker. Edward R. Carney: Mr. Meaty's founder and CEO (as pointed out in Mr. Meaty Employee Training Video #77), previously cryogenically frozen. He will not rest, until every man, woman and child has a Mr. Meaty meal 5 times a day. He claims that he had nothing, but a bathtub full of pork butt and according to him, he rules "the nineth largest meat buffet in the universe". He is voiced by Bill Flynn. Doug the Mall Cop: He hangs out at Mr. Meaty pretty often and almost always sits on a living chicken, that is already cooked . Mr. Wink: The manager with an electric chip on the back of his head. He is hinted to have once been kind, but Carney used the electric chip to turn him cold, bitter, and robotic. His ancestor from many generations ago signed a contract, that forces him to work at Carney's side. He seems to have issues, hinted by dressing as a woman in "Noseferateens." Apparently, his opinion on being shocked is not as bad as it used to be; in the first few times, he would respond with terror, but later, he seems to see it coming, as he responds with a sarcastic "Oh, here it comes." before being electrocuted. He is voiced by Troy Baker. Episodes Theme Song All God's creatures fresh off the grill, so c'mon down to Mr. Meaty, where friends meet to eat... meat! Trivia *The store number is 655762 as noted in "The Model Employee". *The video camera that they use to make a horror movie is a Campax by Moyo. *The two employee names, Josh and Parker, is a reference to the characters on the Nick show Drake & Josh, Josh Nichols & Drake Parker. *Many shorts of this cartoon were shown far before the premiere of the show *there was some Training Videos advertised. External links *Official Mr. Meaty Homepage *Canadian Broadcasting Corporation's Mr. Meaty Page *Nickelodeon's Mr. Meaty Page *Mr. Meaty at TV.com *Mr. Meaty at TVRage.com Category:Nicktoons